Ressurection
by malic124
Summary: The sequel to "Three on One," the BSAA is investigating rumours of illicit acitivies occuring in the former Spencer residence...


Author's Note: Taking a place a year after my ending to Resident Evil 5, "Ressurection" marks the return of Chris, Jill, Sheva, and Josh as members of the BSAA. Also returning as newer members of the BSAA include Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers. All six of them return to the Spencer Estate, where rumors off illicit activites has been occuring over the last six months.

The BSAA "Dream Team" as they came to be known landed their helicopter in the field outside the former Spencer Estate. The six of them exited the helicopter and observed their surrondings. Night had just fallen and a chilled fog lay over the field. It had been a year since the greatest threat to their stopping of biological terrorism, Albert Wekser, had been killed by Chris and Jill.

The team prepared their weapons before heading towards the Spencer Mansion. As they did so, Barry Burton, former member of the STARS unit and longtime friend of Chris and Jill spoke.

"Who do you think is behind what's happening at the Estate?" he asked.

"Probably some low-level Tricell employee pissed off they didn't get what they wanted with Uroboros," replied Rebecca, also a former member of the STARS unit.

"Well whoever it is will be arrested and taken in for questioning," Chris said. "Now, let's cut the chatter and see what is going on in the mansion."

With that, the group made their way through the field to the mansion. As they walked, Sheva thought she heard something move in the bushes behind them. Hesitating for a moment, she turned around and surveyed the area behind her with her flashlight. Seeing nothing, she turned back around and continued following the rest of the group. Jill, who was leading the group through the bushes suddenly came to a stop. Chris, nearly running into her, raised his hand to signal the rest of the group to stop.

"What is it Jill?" Chris asked.

"Look, Chris. There, on the ground," she replied, pointing to what had attracted her attention. Chris peered down and saw what appeared to be a human arm that had been bitten off by something. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. Whatever had attacked the person with the arm obviously had some brute strength. Chris threw the arm back to the ground. Suddenly, Sheva let out a scream and fired her gun. Spinning around, Chris and Jill looked over to see what had happened. Like a ghost from the past, some mutated looking dogs were advancing on Sheva and Josh. The rest of the team raised their guns and fired at the dogs. After a few moments, all the dogs lay dead.

"Sheva, are you all right?" Chris asked, walking over toward his old partner.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sheva replied. "Oh no, there's more of them coming! Run!"

The group raced through the bushes, firing at the dogs chasing them. As they did so, Chris shouted, "Head toward the mansion and get inside quickly, it's our only hope!" After several moments, Barry and Josh reached the door ahead of everyone else, having run ahead to get the door open. They couldn't get the door to budge so Barry took his gun out and fired at the knob, breaking it off. Then, together with Josh, kicked the door open. They entered the mansion and held the door open for the rest of the group who were still struggling to get ahead of the dogs. Rebecca and Sheva reached the door and jumped into the mansion. Jill and Chris, however, stopped and turned around.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Barry exclaimed. "Get in here now!"

Chris and Jill ignored him and together began firing at the pursuing dogs. Soon, they had cut down all of the dogs chasing them and turned and ran into the mansion. Barry slammed the door shut behind them and walked back to the rest of the group. Chris and Jill reloaded their weapons while the rest of the team caught their breath.

"Good work, Jill, just like old times," Chris said.

"But what were those things that followed us?" Josh asked.

"They appeared to be the kind of mutated dogs that chased us into the original Spencer mansion back in '98," Barry said. "How the hell they got here is beyond me."

"Could they be more mutated versions of those dogs, you know, like a more mutated virus or something?" Sheva suggested.

"It's possible," Chris replied. "However, we won't know for sure unless we do some investigating of this mansion. Okay, so here's how it's going to go: Sheva, Josh, and Rebecca, you guys will go comb the west wing of the mansion while the rest of us comb the east wing. If any of us finds anything, turn on your homing signal and radio the rest of us for information. Got it?" The rest of team nodded. "Good, then let's split up. Everyone be careful and good luck."


End file.
